The Domestication of Smaug
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this is a cross over of sorts...hope you like... This is very AU... Smaug and Bilbo are a couple and are raising a very young frodo and that is all I am saying if you want to know more you have to open the tin and find out... Here is a new chap... Hope you like..
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins lay in the bed, next to the beautiful half man half dragon, fully and completely naked. The hobbit sighed contently as he felt Smaug's soft yet scaled fingers running up and down his spine. They were at the inn of the Prancing Pony for a romantic getaway.

They had met several years earlier while Bilbo had been out walking through the woods of the Shire. The dragon had the ability to change form from dragon to human when ever he wished. He had been in human form when they had met.

The young hobbit had found the dragon trapped under a fallen tree. The dragon had been seriously injured thus preventing him from changing back to his dragon form. Bilbo had brought the dragon back to The Shire , to Bag End, and had nursed Smaug back to health . The sight of the young fire drake in human form had captured Bilbo's heart.

Smaag's human form was exquisite ,pale ivory scaly skin with a hint of orange, velvety soft to the touch. His facial features were fine and his body thin yet toned .Smaag also ,had unruly black curly black hair ( perfect for running ones fingers through.) the dragon had a deep rich voice. The two had fallen in love with each other during this time.

Smaug had soon moved in with Bilbo and the hobbit's young nephew. Frodo who had come to live with his uncle after his parents had died in a shipwreck on the Brandywine river. The lad had been four when he had come to live with the two. He was now eight. It had pleased Bilbo that his nephew got along with his dragon lover. The young lad even called the dragon uncle. Both men adored the little boy and he returned that affection.

The day before the couple had left for the Inn,Smaug had been in the sitting room of Bag Ends,sipping a cup of green apple tea . He was dressed in a light blue robe and a pair of light coloured pyjama bottoms and his feet were bare He seldom wore shoes and only when need be,, It was still early morning and he had been un able to sleep and did not wish to wake his hobbit lover.

So he had silently risen and left Bilbo to sleep. He gently kissed the sleeping hobbit and quietly left the room. As he sat there, Smaug heard the sound of child like foot steps. Smaug looked over to see a small pyjama clad boy looking at him through sleepy eyes . Frodo had dark ebony curls that were as unkempt as Smaug's.

Smaug smiled at the lad. "Good morning little halfling. Did you sleep well." Frodo looked up at Smaug and smiled brightly "'Morning 'Maug" Smaug set his cup down and stood up to gently picked up the young boy and held him close. "Are you hungry little one? Would you like some breakfast. " The little boy looked at him and smiled brightly. "Pancakes? With tumble berry syrup?"

Smaug smiled as he nodded,placing the boy back on his feet and gently pated the little boy's head. "You may have pancakes if you wish.. " Come along little one, let's make our breakfast .. But we must use our indoor voices or we will wake our Bilbo." Hand in hand the two walked into the kitchen to set about preparing their breakfast . "So my little halfling,what do you have planned while your uncle and I are away?"

A smile spread across the young boy's face "Uncle Bilbo says I am staying at My Sam's house. We will be going on a adventure " Smaug smiled at this, Samwise Gamgees was Frodo's best friend. The two often played together ,going on many imaginary quest. Their favorite quest was what they called The Fellowship. They went on these 'quests' with Frodo's cousins Merlador Brandybask and Peregon Took. Or Merry and Pippen as they were known. The four made up the Fellowship.

The dragon also knew Sam was very protective of his best friend, who the young Samwise called Mister Frodo. The two adored each other,a slight bromance as it were. If any one dare bother the young Baggins be they friend or foe , they would have Samwise Gamgees to deal with.

Smaug watched Frodo eat his breakfast while the former drank his tea. The dragon then asked "So young Frodo Baggins ,what kind of adventure will the Fellowship going off on this time? "

The young boy's eyes danced as he responded. "We are going to visit the elves, they have a mission for us..We have to take a ring to the heart of Mount Doom and destroy it. " Smaug nodded knowingly as he rubbed his hands together . His steel grey eyes dancing with merriment. " That sounds like a excellent adventure. You best go get your kit, and make sure you have every thing you need for such a journey. Don't forget to pack a clean handkerchief and your walking stick. "

Nodding, the little boy got down off his chair, and headed to his room. Smaug then began to clear away the breakfast dishes . As he did he started to sing softly to him self. "BLUNT THE KNIFES ,BEND THE FORKS. SMASH THE BOTTLES AND POP THE CORKS. CHIP THE GLASSES AND CRASH THE PLATES. THATS WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES.

Ok weird place to end the chap I know but it will continue in the next chap... Ok this story took on a mind of its own. This is suppose and is a smaugbilbo romance . The next chap will take place at the Prancing Pony. With lots of dragon hobbit smut... This uni is very Au... Ok as you can tell Smaug's human form is basically Sherlock ... But you all knew that didn't you... And bilbo is well john... Hope you like enough to review. And the song of course is from the Hobbit it self. It's one of my fave bits.. If you have any suggestions for the next chap please let me know. And the image I am using for the six year old Frodo is the child form of Bilbo. we see in the extended addition of the Hobbit. At the party...


	2. Chapter 2

BLUNT THE KNIFES ,BEND THE FORKS. SMASH THE BOTTLES AND POP THE CORKS. CHIP THE GLASSES AND CRASH THE PLATES. THATS WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES.

As Smaug finished cleaning up ,he suddenly felt two arms go round his waist and silky soft lips tenderly caressing his neck." You are beautiful, my dear,dear dragon. I love you so much." Smaug leaned back in his hobbit lover's arms. " Oh my dear little hobbit. ." They stood together basking in the quiet and the love they felt. Bilbo looked around the room " Is Frodo up yet."

Smaug turned to face Bilbo while remaining in the hobbit's arms." Young Frodo has been up for a few hours. He has had his first breakfast and is in his room preparing to go to the Gamgees. He says that he and young Sam are going on a adventure."

The couple kissed and then Bilbo frowned mockingly" An adventure? I never much care for adventures . Nasty disturbing, uncomfortable things adventures. Makes one late for dinner." The two looked at each other in silence then broke out in a comfortable laughter.

A short time later after leaving young Frodo with his friend Sam and Sam's father , Hamfest ,they soon made their way to the Prancing there,the two made their way to their room and soon found themselves in the room's large king size comfortable soft bed.

Now as they lay there in one another bare embrace,Bilbo felt soft lips caressing his own bare chest. He also heard Smaug's deep throated growl as he spoke " Bilbo Baggins...I love you my darling little hobbit " Bilbo felt Smaag's fingers running through his hair.

Smaag then gently ran his tongue over his lover's nipples, catching them with his fangs. This caused the hobbit to moan in utter pleasure, Smaag kissed Bilbo's ear as the dragon's hand went between the young hobbit's legs. He then began stroking the hobbit's now puckered hole.

This nearly drove Bilbo to the point of madness as he felt Smaug's long sleek fingers begin to rim him. Bilbo very nearly screamed in delight as he felt his dragon lover's lips kiss his entrance. Smaug could feel his hobbit's beautiful body tremble under the touch of his lips and tongue.

Smiling at this the dragon spoke seductively into his lover's ear"Please spread your legs for I wish to ride you , Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Weakly Bilbo did as he was told and between kisses on his neck he felt his lover's massive cock enter him. Bilbo whimpered in delight at the sheer beauty of his dragon lover thrusting in to his body .At one point he had cried out in ecstasy " oh Smaug the stupendous, I worship you. Now and always"

Smaag continued to caress the hobbit's bare skin with his tongue and fingers as he began to ride the beautiful little naked body that was under his own.

Bilbo sigh as he lifted his hands to put his fingers in his dragon lover's rich ebony curls. The hobbit then felt the same leathery yet soft smooth fingers running over his cock.

" Oh my magnificent dragon. I am yours."

Through lust filled eyes Bilbo begged.

" I want to see ... I need to see your stupendous,glorious wings .Please unfurl your wings for me. I ...I ..Please I need to see them as you ride me. Oh please my all powerful dragon. Please."The hobbit begged looking lustfully in to his lover's eyes.

Smaug returned the look with one of his own as he leaned forward and murmured in his beautiful lover's ear .

"As you wish Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." The dragon threw back his head then and let out a mighty roar. Bilbo watched as his lover's wings were unveiled to him. He felt his heart quicken at the sight of his exquisite winged lover.

Smaug moaned in his own pleasure as he kissed,licked and teased every inch of his lover's bare skin. " My perfect little halfling. My eyes adore you." Bilbo sighed in contentment as he ran his fingers over the fire drake's massive wings. They were silky soft under his fingers, The hobbit could hear a soft purr like sound coming from deep in side Smaug's throat.

Soon they lay together, Bilbo lay encased in the warmth of his dragon lover's wings. As he lay there he ran his hands over his dragon lover's chest. This making Smaug purr even louder. The two gazed contently into each other's eyes. Suddenly the passion overwhelmed them.

Each,suddenly drew the other close and each put fingers in each other's curly locks and the pair shared a passionate bodies met and melted as one. They soon fell asleep . Each feeling safe in the love they felt for one another.

The next morning Bilbo awoke to find two strong arms around him. His own skin drank in the wonderful heat of his lover's wings. He felt Smaug's warm yet soothing breath on his bare neck. As the dragon snuggled in close to the hobbit, his eyes still closed ,the dragon whispered " Where are you?" Smiling sleepily to him self,Bilbo answered "Where I want to be oh Smaug the stupendous ."

They lay there for several minutes when Smaug spoke softly " Shall we go to the tavern for first breakfast my darling little halfling?" They soon rose and got ready to head out to the tavern.

Ok not sure about the ending of this chap but any who. Here it is ... Hope you like... Got a idea for the next chap... Smaug may have a run in with a certain dwarf king in the Prancing pony's main dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

They lay for several minutes when Smaug spoke "Shall we go to the tavern for first breakfast my darling little halfling ?" They soon rose and got ready to head down to the tavern.

A little while later, the pair sat together at a private table in the prancing pony tavern, enjoying their first breakfast. As they sat there, Smaug gazed contently at his companion. Bilbo found himself blushing under the dragon's intense stare as the hobbit continued to eat. Bilbo spoke "You're staring my dear dragon." The dragon smiled wickedly " I can not help it my dear halfling. For your lips are so soft, so tasty, so juicy...for I wish to devore them with my own. "

Bilbo sighed contently as Smaug leaned in and kissed the hobbit's lush lips. " I love you my magnificent dragon."

Smaug gently stroked his lover's cheek as he kissed his lover again "You are my life Bilbo Baggins of the Shire " Bilbo leaned in to the hand.

" Oh Smaug my stupendous dragon..."Bilbo sighed as he gently kissed the dragon's palm. Smaug spoke " So my dear Bilbo, what would you like to do today." Bilbo glanced out the window they sat at then looked back at his companion " It is a beautiful day out side... How would you feel about a picnic ...We could go to the lake we passed on the way in." He smiled impishly at his lover.. " then we could come back for a light supper and spend the evening in our room."

Smaug nodded "That sounds splendid my dear Bilbo ." Bilbo smiled and rose from the table ." I will go to our room to collect our cloaks and walking sticks." The hobbit kissed his lover's cheek and took his leave.

As he sat there sipping his coffee the dragon became aware of some one standing beside his table. He suddenly felt a steel blade at his throat.

" I am Thorin Oakensheild I do not like the look of your face. Who are you, stranger and how do you come by these parts. " Smaug set down his cup and looked up at the man coldly.

The person holding the blade was a dwarf. He had long black hair and was dressed in well worn armour. The young fire Drake had heard stories told by the old ones about Dwarfs hunting dragons for sport in the past. The fire drake could tell by the way Oakenshield held the blade that he was one such dwarf.

Smaug spoke curtly while glaring at him.

"My name is Sherlock Underhill and my business is my own. Now if you will excuse me ..."

Smaag picked his cup back up to take a sip but still felt the cold steel of the blade Oakenshield still held at the dragon's throat . Oakenshield snarled " The halfling called you a dragon. Why would he do that unless it were true." Smaug glared up at him "it is a term of endearment . Also the conversation between my companion and my self is no one business but our own. "

Thorin was about to response to this when a soft yet steady male voice spoke.

" I suggest you release him. " Both Thorin and Smaug looked over at the speaker. The former frowned "This is not your concern, halfling." The hobbit was carrying a small sword while glaring at Thorin.

Bilbo spoke " I am inclined to disagree . The man to whom you are accosting , is my companion ." Bilbo held a small sword at which Thorin leered at him . "A halfling with what appears to be a letter opener making threats. You look more like a shop keeper then a fighter. "

Thorin sneered as he took his sword away from Smaug's neck and glared at Bilbo. Smaug saw Bilbo scowl at this, " I assure you I am no shop keeper. And this is no mere letter opener. "

Smaug watched his beau with great admiration. Although small in stature , his lover, his halfling had the heart of a lion. The dragon knew that the halfling did not back down from a fight.

The dragon put his hand on the hobbit's arm . " Bilbo, it is alright ..," The hobbit shook off his companion's arm and spoke through clutched teeth."NO ITS NOT ... ITS NOT ALRIGHT ."

The hobbit then glared Oakenshield. " We have no qualms with you Thorin Oakenshield. We are Shire folk on holiday. Now if you will excuse us we wish to continue that holiday. So We bid you a good morning . "

Bilbo held out his hand to Smaug. The dragon rose and stepped past Oakenshield and took hold of the hand his hobbit lover held out to him. The pair then made their way out of the pub.

Once outside Smaug put his arm around Bilbo's waist. He then leaned in and gave Bilbo a kiss on the cheek. "Bilbo Baggins you're my hero." They then walked in a comfortable silence . Smaug then smiled wickedly.

" Nice touch back there with that sword." Bilbo grinned sheepishly " Haven't pulled a sword on any one in ages." Smaug leaned close and kissed him again " You enjoyed it." Bilbo blushed slightly as he gazed at his lover."Oh yes." The two then broke out in a fit of giggles. The two then fastened their cloaks and each took their walking sticks.

Then Bilbo kissed Smaug and smiled wickedly as he started to run, dragging Smaug along with him. "Come on then."

Smaug looked puzzled "Why? Where are we going ." Bilbo laughed as he teased "Come on we are already late." Again Smaug looked at him as his lover continued to lead the way. "Late for what, Bilbo Baggins " The still laughing hobbit glanced over his shoulder." WE ARE GOING ON A ADVENTURE."

Ok not sure about this chap. The name Underhill is the name Frodo used in the first lord of the rings movie when the four hobbits first go to the Prancing pony... And I have taken lines from both the world of the hobbit and Sherlock and tweeked them to fit... Hope you like...


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later found the young hobbit and his dragon lover seated comfortably under a large oak tree. The tree was located in a secluded area by a nearby lake.

The fire drake leaned against the massive tree, while his hobbit lover leaned into Smaug's own arms. They sat eating and drinking the light picnic they had brought with them ,which consisted of a loaf of crusty bread, cheese and some roast mutton and a bottle of homemade honey ale.

Once they had finished, the pair sat smoking pipes. Rather Bilbo was smoking a pipe, the fire drake however had no need to use a pipe .( He did use a pipe ,only for show) Being a fire drake even in his human form was able to produce smoke from the pit of his stomach.

As he sat under the tree now with his beloved hobbit, the fire drake blew a giant smoke ring that dwarfed the one Bilbo had blown.

Bilbo regarded the larger ring and rolled his eyes."You are just showing off." His dragon lover smirked as he leaned in close to Bilbo . He murmured in his lover's ear. " Of course I am a show off my dear halfling ... I am a fire drake, that's what we do." The couple looked at each other and soon broke in to a fit of laughter.

Bilbo sighed contently as he looked around him. Absentmindedly he took hold of Smaug's hand and drew it to his lips. He kissed the hand gently, which caused the dragon to moan under the touch.

A little while later the couple made their way back to their room at the Prancing Pony. Once there , they closed the door behind them . Silently Smaug drew his lover to him. Bilbo shivered as Smaug whispered in the hobbit's ear." May I undress you my darling little halfling?" Bilbo nodded weakly as he licked his now dry lips. The Hobbit responded " Yes.. Oh yes my beloved magnificent dragon."

As he undressed his halfling lover, the dragon kissed his bare skin. Once the hobbit was undressed,Smaug scoped up his lover and carried him to the bed. Smaug then placed the halfling among the pillows and gazed down at him. A fully naked Bilbo blushed under the fire drake's stare.

Smaug then began to run his leathery soft fingers over the hobbit's own bare skin. The dragon smiled as he could feel his lover tremble. The dragon then leaned over and kissed the hobbit's shoulder. Smaug then got up from the bed and began to disrobe. From the bed , his halfling lover whimpered as he watched the dragon strip. " Please Smaug ... Make my body yours."

A now nude Smaug returned to the bed and laid down beside Bilbo. He gently cupped Bilbo's face in his hands. Their eyes met and mated as the fire drake placed on Blibo's lips the softest lover's kiss. He looked deep in to his lover's eyes. Smaug whispered "Mine." To which the hobbit whimpered

" Always"

Bilbo moaned in pleasure as his Dragon lover's inner body surrounded the hobbit's cock. The now quivering hobbit heard the unfurling of wing. He looked up at his dragon lover whose own eyes were full of lust. Soon the two lost themselves in the love they felt.

Once again the hobbit found himself encased in the warmth of his dragon lover's wings. Smaug snuggled in close to his lover ,his nose drinking in his halfling's scent." I smell you..." He licked the nape of Bilbo's neck, causing Bilbo to shudder involuntarily

" I taste you... "The dragon gave the hobbit's neck quick butterfly kisses" I love you Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Just as Bilbo was drifting off to sleep he heard his lover whisper "My precious."

Ok not sure about this chap... It's more a filler chap... I have a idea for the next chap... Hope you like..


End file.
